Sayo Aisaka
Sayo Aisaka (四葉 五月, Aisaka Sayo) is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. She is the 1st student on the class 3-A roster. She is the hapless and meek ghost of a former student, occasionally accompanied by a pair of hitodama. More often frightened than frightening, she is invisible to virtually everyone, and her presence goes mostly unnoticed (though Professor Takahata had her included in Negi Springfield's class registry, with a note not to change her seat). Eventually, she does get noticed by her teacher Negi Springfield and most of her classmates and becomes a friend and ally in his quest. Biography Early Life Sayo's past was supposed to take a darker turn as it is stated that Sayo was one of the victims of a series of murders taking place around the founding of the school. However, having been dead for so long she has lost her recollection of the events surrounding her murder. As Sayo has no interest in recalling the events regarding her death, it is presently unknown whether this device is still in use, or if she died by another means. Class 3-A : Main article: Class 3-A Although she is included on the class roster for 2-A when Negi arrives, she is unable to participate or connect with anyone in the class initially. The seat which she sat in sixty years ago remains unoccupied, even if other people (such as Kazumi Asakura) have the ability to sit next to her. Prior to the Mahora Festival, Sayo remained unnoticed and unconnected with her classmates. She is first noticed when Negi absentmindedly counts her during a class vote. Mahora Festival : Main article: Mahorafest Her attempts to talk to the rest of the class led to a series of hilarious events during the preparations for the School Festival as everyone mistook her for an evil spirit. She nearly ended up being exorcised by Mana Tatsumiya and Setsuna Sakurazaki, but Negi and Kazumi, having caught a photo of her crying and realized what was really happening, came to the rescue and offered to be her friends. She thanked them, then faded away, leading the others to think she had crossed over, until she showed up later to ask Negi to spend some time at the festival with her. It is only afterward that Evangeline A.K. McDowell speaks to her for the first time, telling her that "I'm glad for you," revealing that she was aware of her the entire time. Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mages vs. Mars During the Mages vs. Mars event, Sayo aided Kazumi when the other girl was MCing the event, animating the cameras Kazumi used to get good angles on all the action going on during the battles. Powers and Abilities *'Ghost Powers:' Sayo has all the standard powers of a ghost, though she is not very experienced in using them, despite having them for over 60 years. These abilities include floating/flying, intangibility, invisibility, (though this was due to no one noticing her in the first place), possession of other people, levitation of objects, and other skills commonly associated with poltergeists. However, Sayo also shares the same weaknesses of ghosts and is vulnerable to spirit wards, magical spells, and weapons (such as Mana's spell-breaker bullets and perhaps any 'ghostbusting' equipment created by Satomi and Chao). Sayo typically isn't noticed when not physically manifesting, even by spiritually aware persons such as Mana or Setsuna. Only Zazie Rainyday and Eva initially seem to be able to see her. This stealth later allows her to work around the limitations of Kazumi's artifact. *'Sayo Doll:' Since she is bound to the grounds of Mahora Academy, Sayo can only leave the area by means of a mystical doll given to her by Kazumi. By possessing the doll, she is able to interact more physically with the living world and can even use her ghost abilities outside of the doll. She uses the doll as an anchor point, and so long as she doesn't stray too far from it, she can exist in places outside of the academy. This has the additional benefit of being small enough to ride on one of Kazumi's camera golems (it has a seat and writing on it indicating it is for her use). Appearances *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' Category:Ala Alba Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A Category:Supernatural Characters